herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady (2019)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Lady from the 2019 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Lady (Animated). Lady is the pet of Jim Dear & Darling, the wife of Tramp, the titular main protagonist and one of the two main protagonists of the 2019 remake of Lady and the Tramp. She is a beautiful and elegant cocker spaniel. She is voiced by Tessa Thompson, who also portrays Valkyrie in Thor: Ragnarok. Biography Lady was adopted by Jim Dear & Darling on Christmas Day. After that, she went into bed that day because she comes to Jim Dear in his bed. And then Lady got up, she was all grown up. She and her neighbors Jock and Trusy when nobody came, a rat came in to sneak around the house, and Trusty was awake. She was telling him about the rat he saw. The Tramp came in to her, she tried to bark at him because she was too late, Elliot a dogcatcher came in to see if the tramp was a stray dog. The Tramp was talking to Trusty afoot when Jock was angry at him. Lady saw a doctor when Darling gave birth to a baby when she was born, and he saw him looking down to her. When Darling was singing a lullaby with the baby when she was born, and Jim saw Lady barking at her, because she was distracted. But Lady saw Trusty in the house with his owner having breakfast, and Jock was wearing a costume, and her owner taking a picture. After that she saw the rat again, and Jim came in he telling her about the baby is sleeping. When Aunt Sarah came in, when their owners were about to be gone and Sarah didn't get to hold Lulu. When Lady saw their owners leaving on a tour, there about to come back. After that the cats came in to sneak around and sing everyday when there just playing around because Aunt Sarah was upset with her. Aunt Sarah took inside the Pet Shop with Lady and has a muzzle put on her, but she ran away when traffic came in and starteld her and went in to a safe place. But when a stray dog named Isaac trying to sneak around with her, and trying stealing his food, and the Tramp came in because he needs to stop when Lady was shocked. When the Tramp helps her stare at Isaac she gets rabies everywhere, and then Isaac was scared and running away. And the tramp helps her get the muzzle off her face, and pulls of a statue of a beaver. And then Lady tries to get home because Tramp came into her, he was giving Lady a lesson about the cars to pass. They took a long walk to the streets when taking a shortcut. When she saw Elliot that he was talking to the guy over there. And then Tramp jumps on to the riverboat, and lady was too scared to jump, but she got on the boat. The tramp was on the rooftop when Lady was on it with him, they saw a bunch of people and musicans playing in the jazz, and singing with the band. After that they were hanging out with Tony's restaurant with a music of romance song, and spend some time on a visit far from a view, and tramp howled at the moon and she howled with her too. And after the view Elliot tooks lady to the dog pound. Lady saw Peg and Bull and there pound dog friends Chance & Dame, there were lost in the pound and she started singing a jazzy toon. After he was with Lady, Jim Dear and Dariling took her home and Jock and Trusty are finally back alive when they are safe. After that Lady was asleep, she continued howling at the moon. Lady was talking to the Tramp about howling at the moon. Lady saw a rat trying to distract Lulu when Tramp defeated him. And Elliot caught him because her friends are saving him from the Dogcatcher and Lady barked at her on a stop and Tramp was injured and hurt because of her friends that he was awake, the tramp was newly adopted by Jim Dear, and Lady took her home. When christmas had arrive she had kids in the end. Gallery 20191101_235814-800x400.jpg Trivia * Lady is the inspiration for her boyfriend Tramp. In the live-action film. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents